Ultimate Team: Prelude
by The World Arcana
Summary: Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, manusia yang mendapatkan kekuatan tidak biasa setelah kematian ayahku. Aku berjalan di kedua dunia hanya dengan dua tujuan, untuk menjadi lebih kuat sehingga aku bisa menghabisi para iblis liar yang mengganggu umat manusia dan menghentikan Menma Uzumaki dan rencana gilanya. Prekuel Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter
Name: Ultimate Team: Prelude
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: T  
Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Naruto Shippuden adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan Suikoden/Genso Suikoden adalah milik Konami

Chapter 1: Birth of Sun Rune

Pada zaman dahulu kala di tempat nan jauh terdapat sebuah keratuan bernama _**Queendom of Falena**_ yang dipimpin oleh Arshtat Falenas dan juga suaminya yang bernama Ferid Egan yang menjadi suaminya karena dia memenangkan pertarungan bernama _**Sacred Games**_. Arshtat memiliki rune bernama _**Sun Rune**_ yang memiliki kemampuan menghancurkan dan membuat tandus suatu tempat dalam sekali pakai. Salah satu dalam 27 _**True Rune**_ itu mempunyai dua _**Child Rune**_ bernama _**Dawn**_ dan _**Twilight Rune**_ yang bertugas menjaga _**Sun Rune**_ supaya kekuatan _**Sun Rune**_ membuat penggunanya yaitu Arshtat kehilangan kendali akan rune-nya. Arshat pun kehilangan kendali atas _**Sun Rune**_ saat mengetahui _**Dawn Rune**_ dicuri dari _**East Palace Ruins**_ dan membuatnya menghancurkan tempat bernama _**Lordlake**_ dengan _**Sun Rune**_ sampai-sampai kota itu menjadi kota mati yang tandus bahkan juga mengubah sifatnya berubah menjadi gampang marah bahkan terhadap anak sulungnya sendiri, pangeran Freyjadour Falenas. Puncaknya Arshtat membunuh suaminya sendiri karena terpengaruh oleh runenya saat tentara yang dipimpin Gizel dan Marscal Godwin, tapi dia dibunuh oleh sahabat suaminya yang bernama Georg supaya pengaruh _**Sun Rune**_ tidak menyebar lebih jauh. Freyjadour, Georg, bodyguardnya yang bernama Lyon dan juga bibinya yang bernama Sialeeds pergi dari Capital City di _**Queendom of Falena**_ untuk membuat pasukan dan mengalahkan tentara Gizel dan Marscal. Freyjadour menemukan _**Dawn Rune**_ di _**Rainwall**_ karena ternyata pemimpin disana yang bernama Salum Barows ternyata adalah orang yang telah mencuri _**Dawn Rune**_ dari _ **East Palace Ruins**_. Tapi dengan pangeran Freyjadour yang telah mendapatkan _**Dawn Rune**_ belumlah menjamin kemenangan mereka karena tentara keluarga Godwin ternyata telah ikut-ikutan mencuri rune counterpart dari _**Dawn Rune**_ , _**Twilight Rune**_ dan memberikannya pada salah satu jenderalnya Rania dan juga adik dari Freyjadour dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi bearer baru dari _**Sun Rune**_. Beruntungnya karena Rania tidak berhasil menguasai _**Twilight Rune**_ sepenuhnya dan adik dari Freyjadour berencana untuk ditangkap oleh kakaknya agar perang sipil di _**Falena**_ selesai, membuat tentara Freyjadour berhasil menang dari tentara keluarga Godwin. Tapi kemenangan tidak berlangsung lama karena Sialeeds berkhianat dan bergabung dengan tentara Godwin dan mengakibatkan Lyon mengalami koma. Freyjadour pun menyembuhkan Lyon dengan kekuatan baru yang dia dapatkan di _**Deep Twilight Forest**_ dan dengan jumlah beberapa ratus pasukan dan 108 bintang takdir mereka langsung menyerang Sol Falena dan bertemu kembali dengan Sialeeds yang berhasil mengendalikan _**Twilight Rune**_ dengan sempurna tapi dia tewas karena serangan tiba-tiba dari tentara Godwin ke _**Sol Falena**_ karena cemas kota itu akan diambil alih oleh Freyjadour serta rune itu berpindah ke tubuh Lyon, Freyjadour juga berhasil membunuh Gizel untuk menyelamatkan adiknya yang telah kehilangan _**Sun Rune**_ miliknya karena rune itu diambil oleh Marscal dengan teknik kuno dan dia kabur ke sebuah kuil yang tersembunyi di dalam _**Lunas**_. Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke kuil yang tersembunyi di tempat dimana bibi lain dari Freyjadour tinggal, _**Lunas**_ dan mereka berhadapan dengan Marscal Godwin di dalam dan dia berhasil membunuhnya yang menggunakan kekuatan _**Sun Rune**_ dan memanggil monster terkuat, _**Sun Rune Incarnation**_. Setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan monster itu, bagian _**Sun Rune**_ pun terpecah dua dan terhisap oleh rune dari Freyjadour dan Lyon. Kemudian saat _**Falena**_ telah aman mereka pun diangkat menjadi _**Queen Knight**_ dan _**Queen Knight Commander**_ serta mereka juga menikah beberapa tahun kemudian. Saat Lyon telah mengandung anak mereka, mereka berdua pun menyimpan kedua rune itu di tempat bernama _**Sun Ruins**_ yang berada di perbatasan _**Ancient World**_ dan dunia yang kita tahu sekarang. Rune itu berpindah ke dua orang dan seterusnya dan memberikan kekuatan yang luar biasa pada pemiliknya sampai rune itu saat ini berada di _**New World**_.

Mendengar itu, gadis cantik berambut pirang dan memakai bando merah langsung melihat sosok yang menceritakan cerita itu yang ternyata adalah ayahnya dan dia pun berkata "Keren! Oh ya, tou-chan… Apa cerita itu nyata?"

"Tentu saja Asia-chan." Jawab sang ayah dan dia mengelus-ngelus surai pirang dari putrinya "Tapi cerita ini sudah dianggap mitos karena mereka tidak percaya bahwa ada dunia bernama _**Ancient World**_."

"Hmft, aku tidak percaya cerita seperti itu. Di dunia kita juga ada dunia yang telah lama terabaikan dengan nama _**Ancient World**_ dan ada benda yang memberikan kekuatan yang bernama rune." Decak pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari gadis bernama Asia itu dan membuatnya cemberut "Aku baru percaya kalau aku bisa melihatnya sendiri."

"Ugh, Naruto-nii… Kau mengacaukan suasana saja." Ucap Asia tapi pemuda bernama Naruto ini hanya menatap adiknya itu dengan gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Imouto… Kau imut sekali saat sedang cemberut begitu." Ucap Naruto yang memegang pipi adiknya itu dan mencubitnya dengan pelan "Aku jadi ingin mencubitmu saking gemasnya."

"Naruto-nii!" Teriak Asia dan Naruto melepaskan cubitannya dari Asia. Asia pun menatap kakaknya dengan sebal dan dia pun berkata "Itu sakit tahu, meanie…"

"Maaf-maaf, imouto." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Hei,imouto… Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

"Mau! Mau!

Naruto kemudian menggenggam tangan adiknya dan dia melihat ayahnya "Tou-chan, aku bawa Asia jalan-jalan dulu ya?"

"Tentu…" Jawab ayah mereka dan mereka pun pergi keluar dari rumah mereka. Kemudian wanita cantik berambut merah panjang pun keluar dari dapur rumah mereka dan dia pun berkata "Aku dengar kau menceritakan tentang origin dari _**Dawn**_ dan _**Twilight Rune**_ , Minato. Apa kau juga mengatakan tentang kutukan kedua rune itu pada mereka berdua?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengatakannya Kushina." Jawab Minato, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mau tidak mau rune itu harus kita berikan pada mereka berdua. Terlebih iblis tua itu, Rizevim… Selalu mengejar kita berdua dan mencoba untuk mengambil kedua rune kita."

"Aku harap dia tidak menemukan kita disini kali ini…" Ucap Kushina yang sudah melihat suaminya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak yakin itu, Kushina." Jawab Minato, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membatin "Aku harap dia tidak bertemu dengan anak kita. Entah kenapa aku jadi khawatir pada Naruto dan Asia."

Di sebuah taman, Naruto dan Asia saat ini sedang bermain seperti adik kakak biasanya tapi kemudian langit menjadi gelap dan kemudian suhu udara menjadi dingin. Asia yang merasakan itu pun terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk sambil memegang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba mengigil ketakutan. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mendekati adiknya dan berkata.

"Imouto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Onii-chan…" Balas Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dingin… A-Aku kedinginan sekali disini. Ayo kita pulang."

Naruto yang juga merasakan hal yang sama pun menggangguk "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Tapi saat Naruto menggendong adiknya yang susah berjalan karena badannya yang menggigil dan membuat kakinya susah untuk digerakkan, Naruto dihalangi oleh seseorang bertubuh besar yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam "Oh, jadi ini anak dari Minato dan Kushina? Kalian akan cocok menjadi umpan untuk memancing mereka berdua."

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan kedua orang tua kami?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang tapi pria itu tidak meresponnya dan terkekeh saja. Kemudian Naruto yang tidak mau berurusan dengan dia karena dia ingin cepat-cepat membawa Asia ke rumah pun mencoba melewati orang ini tapi dia terus menghalangi Naruto… Naruto yang kesal kemudian melihat orang itu dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Minggir kau, pak tua! Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu. Aku ada urusan untuk membawa adikku ke rumah karena dia terlihat sakit… Jadi jangan halangi aku!"

"Onii-chan…"

'Asia… Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan disini. Mau tidak mau aku harus melawannya.' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia menurunkan Asia dari gendongannya dan memakaikan jaketnya yang lumayan tebal untuk Asia. Setelah Naruto melakukan itu, dia pun melihat orang itu dengan tajam dan kemudian dia berkata "Sepertinya aku harus melawanmu dulu, pak tua…"

"Be my guest, kid." Ucap orang itu dan kemudian Naruto melesat dan mengarahkan pukulannya pada orang itu tapi dia bisa menahan pukulan Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Hanya itu… Kau main-main denganku ya nak?"

Kemudian orang itu menarik Naruto dan dia memukulnya perutnya dengan pelan tapi tetap saja pukulan itu bisa membuat Naruto terlempar sampai ke belakang Asia "Onii-chan!"

"Jangan khawatir gadis manis." Ucap orang itu yang melihat Asia menangis saat melihat kakaknya dan dia pun berkata "Kau akan mendapat giliranmu nanti…"

Kemudian Naruto bangkit dan menghapus darah yang ada di bibirnya dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh atau melukai adikku, sialan…"

"Kau memang mempunyai tekad yang kuat, nak. Aku aku itu." Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi mau dengan cara apa kau melawanku, huh? Bahkan pukulanku yang paling pelan saja bisa membuatmu terlempar seperti itu? Kau beruntung aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan pukulan normalku atau kekuatan penuhku… Atau kau sudah mati saat ini."

Asia dan Naruto pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar itu, kemudian Naruto melihat pria itu dengan tajam dan dia pun melanjutkan "Makhluk macam apa kau ini? Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu? K-Kau bukan manusia biasa kan? Tidak ada manusia biasa yang mempunyai kekuatan pukulan seperti itu bahkan orang dewasa."

"Kau benar…" Jawab orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diriku… Perkenalkan namaku Rizevim Livan Lucifer, aku adalah seorang iblis. Lebih tepatnya _**Super Devil**_."

"Kau bohong! Teriak Asia dan Naruto, kemudian mereka melanjutkan "Iblis itu tidak ada! Kau pendusta"

Kemudian pria bernama Rizevim itu mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam dan membuat wajah Naruto dan Asia terkejut. Kemudian Rizevim melihat mereka berdua dan berkata "Kalian sudah percaya sekarang?"

Naruto dan Asia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa… Mereka terlalu shock saat ini. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa iblis itu nyata dan sedang berada di depan mereka. Kemudian Rivemin mendekati Asia dan Naruto langsung berdiri di hadapan Asia "Apa yang kau mau lakukan? Apa kau ingin mengincar adikku? Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Aku bukan hanya mengincar adikmu saja bodoh." Balas Rizevim, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Tapi… Aku mengincar kalian berdua."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Rizevim semakin mendekat ke arah dia dan Asia berada.

"Untuk memancing kedua orang tua kalian." Jawab Rizevim kemudian dia membatin 'Dan mengambil dua rune mereka… Jika rune itu tepisah dan mereka menggabungkan kekuatan rune itu make mereka bisa men-summon _**Sun Rune**_ tapi itu bisa membunuhnyawa dua penggunanya. Tapi beda lagi ceritanya jika aku mendapatkan dua rune itu sekaligus… Jika satu orang mendapatkan dua rune itu sekaligus maka dua rune itu akan menyatu menjadi _**Sun Rune**_ tanpa membunuh aku sebagai penggunanya. Dan aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menaklukan _**Underworld**_ HAHAHAHA!'

" _ **Holy Ray**_!"

" _ **Silent Afterglow**_!"

Boooooommmm

Rizevim terkena serangan itu dan terpental sehingga membuatnya menjauh dari Naruto dan Asia. Setelah itu Rizevim pun bangkit dan dia menyeringai saat melihat dua sosok yang berada di belakang Naruto dan Asia "Well, well… Serangan kalian masih hebat seperti dulu, mantan _**Exorcist**_ Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze dan juga mantan suster gereja Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto dan Asia yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke belakang mereka, lalu mereka melihat kedua orang tua mereka dan mereka pun memeluk kedua orang tua mereka "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!"

"Rizevim…" Ucap Minato yang melihat musuh bebuyutannya itu dengan tajam dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang sudah mengeluarkan cahaya biru "Kau menginginkan ini dan rune yang ada di tangan milik Kushina kan? Aku tahu itu, tapi… JANGAN BAWA KEDUA ANAK KAMI DALAM URUSANMU DENGAN KAMI RIZEVIM!"

Naruto yang mendengar kemurkaan ayahnya pun shock saat ayahnya menyebutkan dengan rune 'Jadi cerita tentang dua rune yang sering diceritakan ayah itu nyata serta ayah dan ibu adalah pemilik dari dua rune itu. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak menceritakan itu kepadaku?'

"Well… Aku juga sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa kalian berdua sudah mempunyai anak." Ucap Rizevim kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah 100 tahun kita kejar-kejaran seperti ini dan saat 20 tahun aku tidak mendeteksi dimana kalian berdua dank au memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjadi keluarga dengan istrimu itu. Jadi, Minato, Kushina… Serahkan _**Dawn Rune**_ dan _**Twilight Rune**_ kepadaku dan maka aku akan meninggalkan kau untuk hidup nyaman dan tentram dengan dua anak kalian, bagaimana?"

Minato yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam dan berpikir dalam-dalam tentang tawaran dari Rizevim. Jujur dia sudah dan Kushina sudah lelah kejar-kejaran dengan Rizevim selama 100 tahun belakangan ini… Selama 20 tahun belakangan, dia mengira bahwa dirinya dan istrinya sudah berhasil lolos dari Rizevim dan mereka pun mulai menetap dan mereka pun cukup bahagia saat dirinya dan Kushina mendapatkan dua orang anak, Naruto dan Asia. Tapi Minato juga tidak bisa memberikan rune-nya itu begitu saja karena Rizevim itu sungguh licik. Bisa saja setelah dia mendapatkan dua rune itu maka dia akan membunuh istri dan kedua anaknya. Kemudian dia menggertakan giginya dan dia pun melihat Kushina untuk menanyakan sebuah saran tapi Kushina juga menolak untuk memberikan rune miliknya.

"Tidak…" Jawab Minato, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak percaya padamu Rizevim. Aku tahu kau menginginkan _**Sun Rune**_ untuk menghancurkan _**Underworld**_ … Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan pada idemu karena dulu statusku sebagai seorang _**Exorcist**_. Tapi setelah aku berhenti menjadi _**Exorcist**_ dan aku main kucing-kucingan denganmu selama 100 tahun, aku menyadari bahwa di _**Underworld**_ juga ada iblis yang tidak seburuk dirimu dan teman-temanmu di _**Old Maou Fraction**_ dan ditambah aku tidak percaya bahwa kau akan membiarkan keluargaku hidup-hidup setelah kau mendapatkan kedua rune itu. Jadi aku menolak memberikan dua rune milikku dan Kushina padamu."

"Kau membuat kesalahan yang besar, Minato." Jawab Rizevim yang sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan yang gila-gilaan.

"Naruto… Kau bawa Asia pulang kerumah." Ucap Kushina pada anak sulungnya itu yang saat ini sedang berada di sebelah Asia yang sudah bergetar karena kekuatan Rizevim.

Naruto yang juga gemetar karena kekuatan Rizevim pun menggangguk, tapi Asia menolak dan melihat ibunya "Tapi bagaimana dengan kaa-chan dan tou-chan?"

Kushina pun ingin menangis saat melihat wajah putrinya itu karena dia takut kalau dia dan suaminya terpaksa harus menggabungkan kedua rune mereka untuk memanggil _**Sun Rune**_ yang jika digunakan akan membunuh mereka berdua "Kami akan baik-baik saja Asia-chan. Kau ikut dengan kakakmu ya… Kami akan menyusul kalian berdua nanti."

Rizevim langsung melesat ke arah Kushina yang sedang bersama dengan kedua anaknya tapi dia dihalangi oleh Minato yang juga sudah mengeluarkan aura gila-gilaan saat aura berwarna biru menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua "Naruto, Asia-chan… Dengarkan perkataan ibu kalian. Pergi!"

"Baik tou-chan…" Balas Naruto yang langsung menggendong adiknya dan langsung berlari ke arah rumahnya.

Rizevim menambah kekuatannya untuk mendorong Minato dan membuatnya sedikit terdorong. Kemudian Kushina sudah diselimuti aura berwarna merah dan menendang Rizevim sampai dia terlempar jauh. Kemudian aura itu menjadi jubah energi yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

" _ **Dawn Rune**_ : _**Ultimate Sacred Armor**_!"

" _ **Twilight Rune**_ : _**Ultimate Sacred Armor**_!"

Rizevim kemudian bangkit dan dia pun melihat sosok Minato dan Kushina "Kalian benar-benar sudah serius melawanku, huh."

"Aku ingin membuat diriku dan Kushina benar-benar yakin…" Ucap Minato, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah _**Santetsukon**_ berwarna biru miliknya dan dia pun berkata "Bahwa kau benar-benar binasa dan aku, istriku, dan kedua anakku bisa hidup bebas tanpa gangguan darimu."

"Kalian berpikir bisa mengalahkanku…" Ucap Rizevim, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah _**Super Devil**_ … Hanya Sirzech dan Ajuka yang bisa menyamai kekuatanku jadi menyerahlah dan berikan dua rune itu, Minato, Kushina."

"Kami punya satu cara untuk mengalahkanmu, Rizevim." Bantah Minato yang memikirkan cara untuk menggabungkan kekuatan rune-nya dan Kushina tapi dia merasa sedih jika dia harus berpisah dengan Naruto dan Asia. Tapi dia bersyukur jika mereka mati disini karena jika mereka mati disini maka Naruto dan Asia tidak akan mendapatkan dua rune terkutuk ini karena mereka berdua tidak sedang berada disini dan akan membuat kedua rune itu kembali ke _**Void**_."

"Oh dengan cara itu, hmm…" Ucap Rizevim, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapia pa kau rela berpisah dengan dua anakmu itu, Minato dan Kushina? Karena aku tahu bayaran dari penggabungan kekuatan dua rune itu adalah nyawa kalian. Jadi kalian berdua akan mati."

"Kami tahu itu…" Ucap Kushina yang tersenyum dan membuat Rizevim menatapnya dengan bingung "Tapi jika kami mati disini, kami tidak akan menyesal karena Naruto dan Asia tidak berada disini saat ini."

"Dan kenapa memangnya dengan itu?"

"Karena saat kami mati dan anak kami tidak berada disini maka anak kami tidak akan melanjutkan tugas kami sebagai pemegang rune terkutuk itu karena rune kami akan ikut ke _**Void**_ bersamaan dengan kematian kami." Jawab Kushina.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyelesaikan pemanggilan _**Sun Rune**_ yang akan dilakukan oleh kalian!" Teriak Rizevim yang melesat dengan cepat dan muncul di hadapan Minato.

Minato yang melihat itu pun mempersiapkan tongkatnya dan dia pun berkata " _ **Cross**_ - _ **Counter**_!"

Rizevim menyerang Minato dengan bertubi-tubi tapi Minato menghindari serangan Rizevim berkali-kali dengan lincah dan kemudian dia membalas serangan Rizevim dengan cepat "Rasakan ini, Rizevim!"

Buaaaakkkk

Buaaaakkkk

Buaaaakkkk

Rizevim pun terdorong ke belakang dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya "Sialan kau Minato!"

"Jangan hanya terpaku pada Minato-kun saja Rizevim." Ucap Kushina yang sudah mengangkat tangannya dan membuat teknik tertinggi dari _**Twilight Rune**_ " _ **Vermillion Sky**_!"

'Shit…'

Boooooooommmmm

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

Minato dan Kushina pun berjalan menjauh dari Rizevim tapi mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara Rizevim "Kau pikir kau sudah menang Minato, Kushina?"

Minato dan Kushina pun menoleh ke arah Rizevim tapi mereka dibuat terpental jauh dengan serangan _**Demonic Power**_ milik Rizevim. Kemudian Rizevim yang kekuatannya yang sudah bertambah secara berkali-kali lipat, berjalan ke arah Minato dan Kushina "Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua? Merasa lemah… Kalian berdua memang mempunyai _**Child Rune**_ yang kuat tapi itu tetap saja tidak bisa menandingi kekuatanku."

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam karena luka mereka terlalu parah, kemudian Rizevim melihat mereka berdua dan melanjutkan "Tapi aku ingin membuktikan sebuah teori?"

"Teori?"

"Pengguna _**True Rune**_ dan _**Child Rune**_ dikabarkan abadi dan mempunyai umur yang sangat panjang bahkan bisa berumur 300 tahun." Jawab Rizevim, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi mereka tetap bisa mati kalau dibunuh dan setelah itu rune orang yang mati itu akan pergi ke orang yang berada di dekatnya…."

Tangan Rizevim kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sihir yang ditambah dengan _**Demonic Power**_ dan dia arahkan ke arah mereka berdua "Jadi aku akan membunuh kalian disini dan dua rune itu akan menjadi milikku sebagai _**Sun Rune**_."

Belum Rizevim mengeluarkan sihirnya, Minato yang tangannya telah bersinar langsung menyerang dengan rune miliknya " _ **Holy Ray**_!"

"Guaaaahhhh!"

Melihat Rizevim terpental, Minato pun bangkit dan membantu istrinya berdiri. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya yang sudah bersinar dan mengeluarkan simbol _**Dawn Rune**_ di tangannya " _ **Light of Day**_!"

Teknik ini sebenarnya hanya bisa menyembuhkan satu orang saja tapi Minato bisa menyembuhkan dua orang karena dia termasuk pengguna _**Dawn Rune**_ yang spesial dan dia bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang yang dia sentuh. Rizevim pun bangkit dan menyerang kedua orang itu tapi mereka berhasil menghindar meskipun serangan itu menghancurkan tempat disekitar mereka.

" _ **Crimson Sky**_!"

" _ **Vermillion Sky**_!"

Boooooommmm

Dua serangan rune level tinggi itu mengenai Rizevim dengan telak tapi sayangnya dia belum juga tumbang karena kekuatannya yang bertambah besar jadi mereka mencoba untuk menyerangnya untuk memperlambatnya dan memberikan waktu untuk mereka menggabungkan kekuatan rune mereka karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan dia. Minato kemudian melihat istrinya dan berkata "Persiapkan kekuatan rune-mu, Kushina."

"Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua dan mendapatkan kedua rune kalian, Minato, Kushina…"

Jleeeebbbb

Rizevim pun memuntahkan darah saat _**Santetsukon**_ milik Minato yang sudah dia tambahkan kekuatan rune-nya berhasil menembus dadanya. Itu memang tidak bisa membunuh Rizevim karena dia adalah seorang _**Super Devil**_ yang bahkan [ **Light Spear** ] dari _**Archangel**_ Michael tidak bisa membunuhnya tapi cahaya yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Rizevim itu berasal dari _**Dawn Rune**_ yang berasalkan dari _**Ancient World**_ … jadi itu bisa membuat Rizevim tidak bisa bergerak sampai Minato dan Kushina bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan Kushina…"

"Hn."

" _ **Dawn Rune**_!"

" _ **Twilight Rune**_!"

" _ **Final Creation**_ : _**Sun Rune**_!"

Setelah kata-kata itu terucapkan, keluarlah simbol _**Sun Rune**_ di atas langit yang sudah membuat tanah yang berada di bawahnya mati dan tandus karena saking panasnya energi yang dikeluarkan oleh _**Sun Rune**_. Rizevim yang melihat itu pun panik dan berteriak "Kalian bodoh! Apa kalian ingin membunuh diri kalian berdua sendiri?"

Minato dan Kushina yang sudah merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mati rasa dan mereka berkata "Untuk mengakhirimu… Tidak akan pernah, Rizevim!"

'Sial! Aku harus bisa kabur dari sini sebelum energi murni yang dimiliki _**Sun Rune**_ membakarku sampai habis.' Batin Rizevim yang sudah bisa bergerak dan mencoba untuk mencabut _**Santetsukon**_ milik Minato yang tertusuk di dadanya tapi belum berhasil.

Kushina yang merasa hidupnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi pun teringat kedua anaknya 'Maafkan kaa-chan dan tou-chanmu ini, Naruto, Asia-chan. Semoga kalian bahagia tanpa kami.

Kemudian _**Sun Rune**_ mengeluarkan seluruh energinya dan Rizevim yang tubuhnya terbakar dengan hebat pun berteriak "TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Tanah di seluruh tempat itu pun menjadi tandus dan mati bersamaan dengan kematian Rizevim yang terbakar habis oleh energi murni dari _**Sun Rune**_. Kemudian simbol _**Sun Rune**_ menghilang dan Minato dan Kushina terjatuh ke tanah dan kemudian ada seseorang yang melihat keadaan Minato dan Kushina dari atas "Ternyata kalian masih beruntung, Minato, Kushina… Biasanya para pemilik rune yang menggunakan itu tubuhnya juga akan ikut terbakar dan kemudian menghilang menjadi debu. Tapi kalian… Menarik! Sungguh menarik! Mungkin kau masih ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan kedua anak kalian lagi."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Ultimate Team: Prelude chapter 1 is done… Maaf buat fans Rizevim yang membuat Rizevim mati di awal-awal tapi kalau tidak salah memang dijelaskan di Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter bahwa Minato dan Kushina menggunakan kekuatan dari _**Sun Rune**_ untuk mengalahkan Rizevim. Kalau kalian baca dengan teliti pasti kalian tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Akira yaitu mereka itu enggak gampang percaya sama sesuatu kecuali mereka melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. What do you expect? Mereka itu kan orang yang sama hehehehe. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya dari Ultimate Team: Prelude.


End file.
